Customers of e-commerce sites, such as online web sites of merchants, can be presented with display pages (e.g., web pages) that describe products or services that are available from the e-commerce site. In some cases, the e-commerce site may use information about the customer's shopping preferences, purchase history, product viewing history and so forth to personalize the content or appearance of a display page (e.g., a home page, detail page, or search results page) that is presented to the user (e.g., via a web browser or other type of user interface).
It is becoming increasingly common for customers of e-commerce sites to also be members of a social networking site, which maintains profile information for the members of the site. Member profile information can include information about social connections between the member and other persons, organizations, and entities (e.g., the member's social network). The member profile information may also include information about preferences of the member (e.g., likes or dislikes) for media (e.g., movies, music, or video games), products, services, activities, etc. Very little integration currently exists between existing e-commerce sites and social networking sites.